Dirty Secret
by berrychi84
Summary: WARNING! Long long long oneshot. 11977 words. Grimmjow and Ichigo had been keeping their relationship a secret... and for good reason. However, what happens when Soul Society finds out? And does Renji have feelings for Ichigo as well!


Title: Dirty Secret

Author: Megan

Paring: Grimmjow/Ichigo, Implied one sided Renji/Ichigo

Rating: R

Warning: Swearing, sexual language, angst, slightly ooc Rukia, and a very, very long one shot (AU)

Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow's relationship was very much kept secret for both of their protection. But when something happens and they are found out, what will soul society think of Ichigo? (And no, this isn't a song fic for Dirty Little Secret…)

The sun was only just starting to appear on the horizon when the gate between Seireitei and the real world appeared. Four shinigami stepped out of the portal and onto the wet grass of a park, the gate shutting behind them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Alright, you know what we are here for. Abarai, Kuchiki, go find Kurosaki and tell him to meet us at Urahara's. Don't waste time."

"Hai! Hitsugaya-taicho!"

The short white haired captain and his Fukutaicho disappeared, leaving Renji and Rukia looking at each other.

"Ichigo isn't going to be happy that we came so early."

"Aw, he'll get over it. All he's doing is sleepin'"

---------------------------

The morning sun was just starting to warm the bed when Grimmjow awoke. Opening one eye, he glared around the room before tugging at the curtains to shut. They came about half way before the Espada got lazy and gave up.

It was normal for Grimmjow to wake early. He usually did, just to see the sun rise, before going back to sleep. It was his instincts that made him do it.

Something moved beside him on the bed, and he looked down at the orange haired Shinigami curled into his side. It was only a month ago Grimmjow had started staying the whole night, and he quite liked it. Ichigo was very vulnerable in the mornings, something only he got to see. Made the teal haired Espada feel he had more power over the teen.

Ichigo was still not awake, only moving around in his sleep. Grimmjow sighed, deciding to let the shorter man sleep longer. He fixed himself in the blankets and hunched over more into Ichigo. He would sleep a while longer, until the sun was over the rooftops, before waking the teen for their morning _exercise_.

His eyes were only just starting to close when he heard something land on the windowsill. _'Shit! How could I have missed them?!'_

A head with red hair pulled back into a pony tail popped its way through the curtains. "Hey, Ichigo! What's the big idea?! Closing the curtains on us-."

Renji stopped talking as soon as he saw the Espada sitting up in bed, looking rather pissed off. Grabbing Zabimaru, Renji hopped into the room and pointed his zanpakutou in the man's face.

"Hollow! What are you doing here?! Where the fuck is Ichigo?!"

"Shut up would yeah? It's the crack of dawn for fucks sake!"

"Renji! What's going on in there?"

"Rukia! Don't come in here!"

It was too late. The raven haired girl had already crawled in the window, and was staring in horror at the teal haired Arrankar.

"Kisama… What have you done with Ichigo?!"

"Jesus… you fucking Shinigami like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" He looked down, glad to see Ichigo was still covered by the blankets. He tried to think of a way out of the situation. Grinning, Grimmjow licked his lips. "I ate him. Was tasty too. But fattening. I guess being a stupid, depressed teenager can really make a soul fat. Needed to sleep it off. And well… the room wasn't going to be _used_ any more."

"USO! Ichigo is too strong to lose to you! Now where is he?!"

"I told ya I killed him! Jeez, fucking woman, stop yelling."

"You bas-."

"Grimm, stop yelling. It's too early for that." The orange haired teen popped his head out from beneath the covers and nuzzled the Espada's shoulder. "What the hell has got you all riled up."

Grimmjow, who was still trying to keep his composure, growled. "Them."

Ichigo turned quickly, eyes shaking with fear as he saw the two Shinigami staring back at him, faces similar to his.

"Would have been so much easier if you had just stayed asleep. Stupid shinigami."

Renji tried to make words form, but he couldn't. Why was Ichigo in bed with a fucking Arrankar, and WHY was he so fucking close to him?!

Rukia managed to get a "Why?" out before Ichigo started talking.

"It's not what it- there is a reasonable… Why the fuck are you here in the first place?!"

Renji looked taken back, but quickly pulled on a strong front. "Where do you get off asking us 'Why the fuck..', we asked you why first. Kurosaki, explain what is going on here."

The teen opened his mouth to say something, but Grimmjow interrupted.

"We're fuck buddies, red. Is there a problem?"

"Grimmjow! What are you…. Fuck buddies?!"

"What, you want me to say lovers? I don't think that will help the situation. Either way… is there a problem with it?!"

Rukia snorted. "Problem? Yeah, there is a fucking problem! You're a hollow, and Ichigo is a shinigami. You're supposed to be enemies, not a couple!"

Grimmjow snorted. "We aren't a couple, bitch. He's just good for a screw. S'not my fault he has grown attached to me."

"Grimmjow!"

"Well ya have."

"I-"

"Ichigo." The orange haired teen looked up at Renji, trying hard not to look him directly in the eyes. "Is it true? Are you really sleeping with him?"

The substitute shinigami looked down and remained silent. Renji growled in disappointment. "Answer me damn it! Are you sleeping with him or not?!"

Rukia grabbed Renji by the sleeve and pulled lightly. "Renji…" The red head grunted, stopping his verbal assault on the teen. Rukia looked at Ichigo with sad eyes. "Ichigo… did he… _rape_ you?"

Grimmjow smirked. _'Yeah, Ichigo. Tell them I raped you and you are off the hook. They'll come after me and treat you like a child. And when they think you're safe from me, I'll just come back and "rape" you again.'_

Ichigo mumbled something, and Rukia leaned in. "Pardon?"

Barely audible, the teen whispered, "No. He didn't rape me." He looked away from them and gritted his teeth. "I'm sleeping with him."

The teal haired Arrankar clicked his tongue. _'Figures.'_. A rip in space suddenly opened up outside the window, and the Sexta Espada jumped for it.

"Heh… that's my queue to leave then." He flashed Ichigo a grin. "I'll be seeing ya around, _berry_."

Ichigo sprang from his seat and kneeled at the window, still wrapped in his blankets. "Grimmjow wait-."

The sharp blade of Renji's zanpakutou touched Ichigo's neck, daring him to follow the Arrankar. Grimmjow snorted at the act, disappearing into the rip as it closed up. Ichigo slowly looked away for the now clear sky, trying to look at Renji.

"Follow him, and you'll regret it."

"Renji…"

"Ichigo, I just don't know what to say to you. Why?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

"Renji…" the orange haired teen looked at the ground sullenly. "Does soul society need to know…?"

The Fukutaicho looked dismayed. "I don't know. There has never been this kind of a situation before. I don't know what they would do with you if they found out you were… _sleeping around_ with an _Espada._"

Ichigo flinched. "I won't apologize. There is nothing to apologize for."

"You bastard-."

"Renji."

The two males looked up. Rukia was standing next to them with her cell phone in hand. "Hitsugaya-taicho is on his way."

"Did you just-"

"Yes."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why?! WHY Rukia?! What the fuck do you think-."

"Ichigo, I suggest you keep your mouth shut when you are speaking to some one of higher rank. I might not be a seated Shinigami, but you're only a substitute Shinigami. This means in this case, I hold rank on you." She turned a glaring gaze on the bewildered teen. "I did what I thought was right. They will probably go into high alert and send all able bodied Shinigami to Hueco Mundo to kill that son of a bitch. They'll ask you why, but knowing you you'll tell them to mind their own business and disappear for a while. Grimmjow will be killed and things will go back to the way they are _supposed to be_." She sighed, closing her cell phone. "And after all the times spent teaching you about hollows, you go and do something like this-."

"Like what Rukia? _Sleep_ with one? Oh, congrats. I don't remember that being in any of the _lessons_." Ichigo snarled at her, holding the blankets around his waist as he stood to put on clothing. "The only fucking thing you told me was hollows were fallen and consumed souls that we are supposed to save. Well ok. Done. I can do that." Slipping on boxers quickly, he pointed out the window. "But that man is not the same type of fucking hollow's I have had to deal with for the past year. He's different. He's-."

"What? An _Espada?_ Wow, being a new level of _HOLLOW_ sure does make him different."

The teen shot Renji an angry glare. "You wouldn't understand. No, of course not." He bent over and pulled on some pants, dropping the blanket as he pulled on a shirt after. "Neither of you get it. You've never-."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The three of them span around to stare into the cold eyes of the tenth division captain. "Discharge your soul from your body and come with us. Yamamoto-Sotaicho wants to speak to you."

---------------------------

Ichigo had left Kon in charge of his body while he was away. Something told him he might be gone longer then a few days.

Upon arrival at Seireitei, the group is met by several Special Forces units and Soifon, who immediately commanded they take Ichigo under arrest.

"What is the meaning of this? We heard nothing about Ichigo being place under arrest." Rukia moved towards the shackled teen, but was grabbed by Renji and held back.

"We were ordered by Yamamoto-Sotaicho himself to place the human, Kurosaki Ichigo, under arrest and have him taken to a holding cell until Yamamoto-sama is ready to speak with him."

"But why?!"

The second division captain gave Rukia a cold stare. "You know _exactly_ why." She turned and started to leave, telling her troops to move out. Ichigo was pushed forward, who only sneered and followed begrudgingly. Renji, Rukia, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya watched the teen be taken away swiftly. Once they were out of site, Hitsugaya turned and started heading for his office. "I suppose we better get ready too."

Renji turned towards him. "For what?"

"Kurosaki will be ordered to explain his situation in front of all captain's and vice captains of Gotei 13 and, depending on how sever it is, stand trail. The meeting will be called soon. Abarai, Matsumoto, I suggest you two be ready." He looked back at Rukia. "Of course, you will not be aloud in. But you will be mentioned in my report. You did the right thing Kuchiki." And with that, the short captain and his vice captain disappeared to their barracks.

Rukia looked down at the ground, a sad emotion over coming her face. "I wonder if I really did…"

---------------------------

Approximately one hour since the five of them had arrived back in soul society, the meeting was called into place. When Renji walked through the door, he could hear the rest of the vice captain's talking excitedly. He met up with Shuuhei, who gave him a questioning look.

"What's going on Renji? People are saying Ichigo is on trial for something. What happened?"

The red haired vice captain shook his head. "Even I really don't know. None of it makes any sense." It hurt, Renji knew, that Ichigo had done something like this. The vice shinigami captain was confused about everything surrounding the situation. He couldn't understand why the teen felt the need to sleep with an Arrankar.

When the last person entered the room, everyone fell silent. Ichigo was brought in, bound in chains, and pushed to his knees in the center of the room. He didn't look up.

Yamamoto stared at the boy through his thread shaped eyes for about a minute before speaking.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Do you know why you are here, bound as a prisoner?"

The teen looked up for a moment, then looked back at the floor. "Maybe. I am pretty sure why I was _called_ here. But I never got the memo on being shackled, sorry."

Renji stared at Ichigo in horror. _'Who the hell does he think he's talking to?!'_

The old man didn't flinch. "Would you like to explain why you were brought here?"

The orange haired Shinigami sniffed. "Not particularly. It's really no ones business."

The Sotaicho narrowed his eyes (if that is possible) at the teen. "Do you know what you are being charged on?"

"Nope."

"According to Hitsugaya-taicho's report on the information Kuchiki Rukia gave him, we are charging you with treason, fraternizing with the enemy, and the possibility of you being a spy."

Ichigo could feel all the eyes in the room staring at him with wonder. "May I ask what it is that Rukia told Toushiro?"

Looking down at the papers, Yamamoto cleared his throat. "Her exact words were, you had 'been meeting with an Espada on a regular bases' and the information about which is 'personal'. Care to enlighten us?"

Renji looked back at Ichigo, who only seemed to be ignoring the general's orders. _'Be smart Ichigo. She didn't tell them exactly what you had been doing. Think of something good and you might get off with a warning or a slap on the hand. Anything is better then being labelled a traitor.'_ A red eyebrow perked when he saw the teen shaking, and he thought Ichigo might be crying. But when the substitute shinigami exploded into laugher and not sobs, Renji wondered if the teen was still sane.

"I fail to see what is so funny, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yeah, sorry, you probably would with that lame kind of information." The teen took a few deep breathes of air to calm himself. "Personal meetings with an Espada, that's rich. Never heard fuck sessions called that before."

Renji winced. _'That idiot…'_

Gasps could be heard throughout the room, and the red haired Fukutaicho suddenly wanted to be very far away from the place. He didn't like how the atmosphere was changing.

Yamamoto pointed a wrinkled finger at the teen. "What did you just say, _boy?!_"

Ichigo looked up, smirking. "I ain't gunna repeat myself. I told you it was none of your business."

Soifon stepped forward, growling. "Bakemono! The commander asked you a question, and you better damn well answer it!"

The orange haired shinigami didn't bother to look at the captain, and only scoffed. "Don't have to say anything I don't want to."

"Human-!"

"That's right! I _am_ human. What of it? You can't fucking charge me as a god damn shinigami!" Ichigo's reiatsu rose sharply, and he tried to brake his bonds. "Now let me go, or I will fucking let my self go!"

Several shinigami grabbed for their weapons, but the commander raised his hand. "Hold." He looked down at Ichigo, who was still glaring up at him. "I don't know what you think you are doing, Kurosaki Ichigo, but I will not stand for it. You are a substitute shinigami and whether you like it or not, you are under our rules." He lowered his hand and put it back on his staff, leaning forward more. "If you really are having sexual relations with this Espada of the traitorous Aizen, then we have no doubt but to think that you are also a traitor. Many things can be said in the heat of the moment, and how do we know you haven't leaked information?"

"What information could I possibly know that Aizen doesn't already, old man?!"

"Regardless," He raised his staff inches off the ground and slammed it back down. "You _will_ be tried as a shinigami, and you _WILL_ be convicted of treason. Your sentencing will be in three days. Until then, you will be held in the sixth division's cell, as Kuchiki-taicho has graciously offered it." Another hammering of the staff, like a judge's hammer, and the meeting was called to an end.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and looked down, ignoring all the cold stares he got as shinigami captain and vice captain passed. Only when a pair of feet stopped in front of him did he chance looking up.

"Renji…"

"Get to your feet."

"What-."

"No talking back, prisoner. Do as you are told and get up."

He was grabbed roughly and pulled to his feet. Growling, he looked away from the red head, who was trying to look him in the eyes.

"You had so many fucking chances to try and fib your way out of this, and you have to go and be an idiot."

Ichigo snorted. "Sorry, I'm not very good at lying about my relationships."

"Teme…"

"Renji." The two look towards the voice, and find Byakuya standing a little ways off. "Stop bickering with the traitor and put him in his cell."

"H-Hai taicho…"

Ichigo laughed dryly. "Glad to see Byakuya still hates me the same."

---------------------------

It had been about 24 hours since Ichigo was shoved in his holding cell after the meeting. Since then, Renji hadn't gone to see him. The red haired Fuku Taicho wasn't sure if he wanted to see the orange haired teen anymore. Every time he thought of the shinigami representative, something inside him pulled hard. He was angry, he knew that for sure, and hurt that Ichigo did something so stupid and didn't try to talk with him about it. Weren't they friends?

He looked down the hallway that he had been walking down, and swore under his breath when he noticed where he was. He had subconsciously started heading to see the teen, since his mind had just been on him. Did he really need to see Ichigo that bad?

As he neared the teen's cell, he heard people talking, and stopped just before the corner. Peering around it, he saw two shinigami standing outside of the cell, hands on their hips, smirking at Ichigo. He leaned in more to catch what was being said.

"I asked you a question, traitor, what's it like?"

Ichigo didn't look up from his spot in the corner. He was staring off into space, looking absolutely bored. The taller of the two Shinigami kicked the cell doors.

"Stop fucking ignoring me, you piece of trash! I asked you a fucking question!"

Ichigo's eyes flickered over to the two. "What is what like…?"

The man smiled. "Finally." He leaned through the bars of the cell just a little. "What's it like sleeping with a hollow? Though it's pretty low of you to have sunk that low to fuck with one of those _things._"

The man's partner shook his head. "No, you have it wrong dude. It was an Espada. That takes guts to try a stupid stunt like that."

"Guts? What the fuck is wrong with you? That piece of trash needs nothing like that. I mean, he's lost all his pride now, along with what little sanity he had left. You have to be pretty fucked up and desperate to _want_ to sleep with one of them." He grinned, looking at Ichigo with dirty eyes. "I bet you didn't even do the fucking. Bet you rolled over like a good little bitch."

Ichigo's eyes snapped back to the man, dangerously narrowing. "What was that?"

"You heard me, mutt! You're one of those type of people who act tough, but in the end, their just a bitch who needs a good fucking. Am I right, trash?"

Ichigo disappeared from sight for only a second, and the next thing the shinigami knew, the orange haired prisoner had his black kimono tightly gripped in hand. "Is that so? Want to test that out? I'm getting kinda tired of listening to you two yap like fucking Chihuahuas."

The two made a grab for their Zanpakutous. "Teme! You'll pay for that! Who are _you_ to call us dogs?!"

"I would drop your hands if I was you, or you'll find yourselves in your own cells." Ichigo looked behind the shorter Shinigami to see Renji leaning against the wall. "You two could get in a lot of trouble being here unauthorized."

Ichigo dropped the shinigami, watching them scramble off, mumbling a 'sumimasen Fuku taicho' as they left. The teen tsked and walked back to his futon in the corner, settling into his slumped sit against the wall. Renji approached the cell doors, staring sadly at the orange haired Shinigami. Uncomfortable silence hung between the two for what seemed like hours until one spoke.

"If you are looking for an apology, Renji, you might as well move on. I told you already there isn't anything for me to apologize for."

"Bastard…"

"We have established that. What do you want?"

"Ichigo… why? Why did you… what possessed you to want to sleep with a fucking Arrankar?!"

"I told you already, I don't know."

"And I said that wasn't good enough! You must have some reason…"

"Nothing you'll like."

"So you aren't telling me anything because I won't like it? Too late for that, Ichigo. I already hate this situation. I just want to know what's going on in that thick head of yours."

The teen was silent for a while, and Renji considered pressing the question again, but he finally spoke. "It wasn't like I wanted to in the beginning. I hated him. He nearly killed Rukia, fucking treated her like a rag doll." His voice was low, with almost no emotion. "We fought constantly, like we should, but it was subtitle. We were trying to kill each other, but at the same time we weren't. It started to be just weekly sparing matches that involved a lot of name calling like we were middle school kids." He made a sound like he was holding back a laugh, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have even noticed the way things were going until he kissed me. More like… tried to gnaw my face off. We were angry and in the middle of a fight, and he suddenly pushed me against a wall." Ichigo's face started to turn the colour of his name sake. "After that, I was pretty pissed. You don't just go around fucking kissing your enemy like it's an attack or something. He acted like there was nothing wrong with it and smirked at me like he always fucking does."

"I see you picked up his foul mouth then... I am guessing."

"Shut up. Do you want to hear this or not?! I can stop at any time-."

"No, continue…"

"Yeah… as I was saying, I was livid. Pissed at him, and pissed at my self for realizing we had formed some type of twisted friendship. We _wanted_ to fight each other, and we _wanted_ to continue to do so. That's why we never actually killed one another. And well… _it_ just happened. I don't know how or why and I don't want to figure out the logics behind it, but it just happened. He never used to say the whole night, but last month I woke once and he was still there, and I thought nothing of it. From there he did it on regular bases, like it was a step up in our relationship… or whatever the fuck it is." Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "We still fight and argue uncontrollably, so no one would no the difference. And if he hadn't of been so stupid, you never would have caught him. I am pretty fucking sure not even Aizen knows about it, or he wouldn't come all the time."

"He's pretty fucking stupid? Ichigo, in case you haven't realized, you're pretty stupid yourself. He tried to cover for you back there, you know that? Said he'd eaten your soul or whatever and had gotten lazy and fell asleep. Something about your soul being fat because you're such a pussy or whatever…"

"Bastard…"

"So what… that's it? That's all you're gunna tell me?"

"What else do you want to know Renji?! I told you everything I feel you need to know, even a little more then I am comfortable with!"

"I wanna know why it was him and not some one else! Why you didn't tell me what was going on in your life Ichigo! I thought we were friends!"

"There are some things you don't tell your friends Renji! This was one of those things…"

"What? Just because he's a guy? Because you willingly let him take you? Because he's an Espada?!"

"Because I knew you'd fucking judge me just like everyone else!" Ichigo was on his feet now, stalking towards the red head angrily. "I'm the same fucking Ichigo I always was. I haven't become some sort of loser just because I love Grimmjow!"

Renji stared wide eyed at the teenager, who had stopped talking and suddenly gone pale. "…What… did you say?"

"Nothing-."

"No, I mean it. What did you just say?"

"None of your business Renji!"

"You love him..?"

"It was a slip of the tongue, you bastard! I meant lover, just because my lover is Grimmjow."

"No, you're wrong. You said you loved him."

"Well I don't! He's an arrogant cocky bastard that only cares about him self and the things he owns, and he's just a good… well yeah… and I hate him! How could I love him? We fight constantly, and I am pretty damn sure he hates me too. He rarely ever calls me by name…"

"And yet you call him by name, and if I am not mistaken, you also called him 'Grimm'. He seems to have a nice nick name for you too, _berry._" At the name, Ichigo's face suddenly lit up bright red. "Sh-shut up! That's none… Shut up Renji!" He turned away from the Fuku taicho and sat back down, trying to ignore him.

"Ichigo… listen. You have to think of something that could make your punishment a little less heavy. Do you know anything about what Aizen is doing? Or anything on the other Espada?"

"No. We don't talk about that shit. The only time 'Aizen' comes out of his mouth is when 'is a fucking douche bag' follows it. Grimmjow hates that bastard just as much as we do."

"Then why does he serve him?! Why doesn't he just leave-?"

"And go where Renji? Soul Society? Like hell Yamamoto would ever allow that. And if he stayed with me, he'd be an easy target, as would I. It's better to serve some one you hate and get over your fucking up situation, then try to figure a away out and get your self killed."

"Have you fuckin' given up?! When have you ever rolled over and done what you were told?!"

"About five months ago, when I first started sleeping with the bastard."

"That's a sick joke Ichigo. You really have sunk low."

"Go to hell Renji, I don't need your pity. I'll take whatever Seireitei dishes out as a punishment."

---------------------------

"And you promise to tell me right away what the verdict is?"

"Yes, Rukia… we have gone over this already. I will tell you as soon as I know."

"I am serious Renji. I feel horrible about this mess. It's Ichigo I mean… he saved my life more then once, and how do I repay him? Turning him in for sleeping with an Arrankar?!"

"Rukia, you barely told Hitsugaya-taicho anything about the situation. It was that retards fault for letting it slip."

"But if I hadn't of said anything in the first place… Ichigo wouldn't even be in this situation!"

"He would get caught. Like I said before, Ichigo is horrible at hiding anything. He was bound to screw up some time… its better that we caught him now before he made it worse."

"How could it possible be worse Renji?!"

"I… don't know." The red head looked down at the floor boards. "I just know that… If Ichigo listens to what I have to say, his punishment might lessen. We should try everything we can inside the boundaries of Soul Society's laws."

"Renji…"

The Fuku taicho looked up, putting on a fake smile. "Don't worry Rukia, everything will come out ok." He turned away, heading towards the orange haired shinigami's trail. His fake smile dropped, forming a grieving frown. "I hope…"

--­-------------------------

"What… did you just say?!"

His voice seemed to come out cracked, like he had been yelling a lot. It shot through the silence in the crowded room, and Renji didn't seem to care that he had spoken out of line. Yamamoto-Sotaicho looked at the red head, face sullen and lifeless.

"Listen carefully Abarai because this is the last time I will say this. The prisoner, Kurosaki Ichigo, is found guilty on all counts of treason, and is hereby stationed to be executed in 5 days."

"Excuse me for my insubordination sir but, isn't that quite a harsh punishment for a boy? Isn't there anything he can say to lessen his charges with?"

"What do you suggest, Abarai Fuku taicho?"

"Maybe he knows something about the Espada. Can't we at least question him first?!"

"He didn't wish to speak with us earlier, and I fail to see why he would want to now. But if you think there might be information to be gained, you have 5 minutes."

Renji turned to face Ichigo, who was looking at the ground. "Ichigo! If you wanna save your ass, now's the time. If you know ANYTHING that could be of use, tell us now!"

The teenager didn't look up at first, seemingly acting like he was ignoring the red head. But finally he raised his head, smiling softly. "Sorry. I told you already. The only time Grimmjow ever mentioned Aizen was when he was cursing his name. From what I gathered, there are very few who actually like Aizen… the rest just follow in fear. I'm sure that doesn't help much…"

"But… do you know of any of the Arrankar's weaknesses?!"

"I will tell you this. I don't care if you want to believe it or not, but it's the blunt truth. From my experience of fighting with Grimmjow for the past couple of months, I know that the Arrankar are pretty much just like us. Besides the fact that they are hollows, they are limited to what they can do. None of them are invincible. If you stab them in the gut, its gunna hurt. If you cut off an arm, they are going to loose that arm. I don't know of any of their weaknesses or strengths, other then what you already know." He looked at Renji, face gone serious now. "And for what its worth, put a hole in your chest and glue a mask to your face, and you shinigami could pull off a mean Arrankar."

Renji heard a voice, he guessed it was Soifon, yell, "Bastard!" but he ignored it. "Ichigo… this isn't the time for you to be jokin' around! You're being punished with death if you don't come up with some sort of information!"

"And I told ya I don't have any. I told you all I have to say, and I wasn't joking. Most of you Shinigami could be mistaken for an Arrankar… what with your personality disorders and insane lust to kill things." The teen looked over at Kenpachi. "Zaraki would fit right it."

The 11th division Taicho grinned. "Zat so… Kurosaki?"

Renji was about to retort an insult, but was cut off by Yamamoto dropping the end of his staff on the hard ground list a hammer once again. "Your five minutes is up Abarai, and all we have learned is Kurosaki's opinion on Shinigami."

"But… we learned that the Arrankar don't like Aizen… doesn't that help-."

"Hardly. And if you interrupt me once more, you will find yourself earning a punishment as well." The red head closed his mouth sourly. "Now, as I was saying, Kurosaki Ichigo… you are to be executed in five days. Until then, you will be held in the Senzakyuu. From there you will be moved to Soukyoku hill for the execution. However, since your last visit to Seireitei, we have not fixed the scaffold you destroyed and the Soukyoku it's self has not been rebirthed. Therefore, until the day of your punishment, we will be determining the way of your execution." He nodded to the Senzakyuu guards. "You may take him now. This trail is dismissed."

Ichigo felt himself being tugged to his feet, a small grin forming on his lips. _'Soukyoku hill… how nostalgic…'_ He looked up at Renji, but the red head wouldn't look him in the face. He sighed as the guards pushed him out of the room. Trudging past Rukia who waited patiently at the 1st division's gates, he gave her a weak "gomena…" and continued on.

Watching him pass, Rukia looked back at Renji with wide eyes. "Where are they taking him?! What is he condemned to?"

The red head looked to the ground. "He's headed for Senzakyuu, and in five days he will be executed n Soukyoku hill."

"Executed?! But the Soukyoku was destroyed! How-."

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! Were you paying attention?!"

"Yes! I am saying I don't know because he didn't tell us!" He growled. "I stood up for him and almost got a punishment myself, and all he does in return is make jokes."

Rukia looked back at Ichigo, who was almost out of sight. "Some one… needs to tell his family. They can't just kill him without telling Isshin-san and his sisters!"

"Rukia, we can't. What the hell would we tell them? 'Hey yeah about Ichigo… yeah he's a Shinigami. Also, he is kinda scheduled for execution in a few days for sleeping with the enemy. Sorry we couldn't tell you sooner!'? Yeah, because I'm so sure _that_ will go over great."

"Well we can't just do nothing!"

"Who said we are gunna do nothing? There is some one we can tell…" He started off in the direction of the gate leading to the human world. Rukia called after him. "Renji! Where are you going?!"

"Goin' to go see a man in a hat and clogs."

---------------------------

Grimmjow had been quite antsy the past few days since he had left Ichigo with the two shinigami. The Espada had been on the constant move, never staying in one place for more then an hour besides sleeping. He wasn't worried or anything… no. Never. He was just bored as hell. And there was no one in Hueco Mundo as interesting as the teen, so the chances of him finding some one to entertain him were slim to none.

After three days of absolute boredom and random acts of mindlessness, the Espada decided to go back to the house. He had never bothered to look there in the first place, but there was a chance, right?

Opening a garganta, the Sexta Espada slips through it and into the human world.

---------------------------

"I see…" The former taicho of the 12th division hid the lower half his face with his fan, while his hat hid most of the top half. Renji couldn't see enough of his face to see how the man was reacting, but he was pretty sure he had a good idea.

"And as I am sure you know, Urahara-san, we can't tell his family about this."

"So you would like me to…"

"I am sure you will find a better way of telling them. Also, if you could tell the others-."

"Rest assured Abarai-kun, I will inform Ichigo's friends of his little… _incident_."

"Thank you… Urahara-san." The red head stood to leave, only stopping when the blond haired man called his name.

"And you are positive there is nothing that can be done to save him?"

Renji didn't look back at the man, eyebrows furrowing in a very Ichigo like way. "I'm afraid this time… we can't save him. It was always Ichigo who pulled someone out of a sticky mess. But who's to pull the hero out when he's in trouble?!"

Urahara hummed, foddering his fan lightly, and watched Renji leave the Shouten. _'Really… who indeed…'_

Once outside, Renji grabbed for Zabimaru to open the gate but stopped when he felt a familiar reiatsu. Growling, he shunpo'd towards the menacing reiatsu. It didn't take him long, Urahara's Shouten being only a few blocks away from Ichigo's house. Renji hoped that the teen's family would be asleep as he landed next to the house, hand returning to his Zanpakutou.

"Bastard… show yourself!"

There was a small defect in the wind around the Shinigami Fuku Taicho, and he quickly whipped around to connect Zabimaru to the teal haired Espada's arm. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ho… what's this? I come looking for the brat and I end up with someone else. What's with you and your habit of disrupting my time with Ichi huh?"

"You… don't even talk about him! This is all your fault!" Metal clashed with flesh again, making not so much as an indent on the Arrankar. "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be up for execution!"

Grimmjow's expression faltered for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. "Is that so? So the brat got himself into some deep shit huh. Stupid Shinigami." Flashing away from the red head he cracked his neck. "Well… it was fun in the long run. But all good things have gotta come to an end some time I guess…"

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?! Like hell we are letting him die!" Sheathing Zabimaru, Renji grabbed the Arrankar and shoved him against the wall. Angry reiatsu popped noisily in the air around them. "Don't tell me that after almost half a year with him you don't give a shit about whether he dies or not!"

Grimmjow looked at him unfazed, obviously not threatened by the shinigami's actions. "Did ya forget I'm a Hollow, Shinigami? We don't have hearts. And I told ya the kid was only good for a screw… that's it."

Renji growled. "You know he told them nothing. I don't even know if he knew anything, but he said nothing about you or the other Arrankar. That could have been his ticket out of the way of the chopping block. But no, he has to be stupid and refuse to give you up." His grip tightened on the fabric he fisted. "I hope you realize he loves you right? He won't admit it and even when he let it slip he denied it… but it's obvious. And I'm pretty pissed off at the fact that you don't even seem to give a shit about the guy that would give his life up for you!"

The Sexta Espada blinked. "Are you sure you're not pissed off at the fact you are helpless to save him? Or maybe," his face grew into a nasty grin. "Maybe you're pissed off that the berry chose me over you."

Renji slammed the Espada into the wall once more before letting him go, stalking away. "His execution is in 5 days. If he dies, I _will_ kill you painfully and slowly." He turned back to face the other, wielding Zabimaru. "That's a promise… bastard." He turned his Zanpakutou like a key, opening the gate to Seireitei. He gave the Arrankar one last glare before stepping in, gate closing behind him. Grimmjow snorted, opened a garganta and took his leave as well.

---------------------------

"Renji! What are you doing sitting down?! Ichigo's execution is tomorrow, and we still haven't figured out a way to save him!"

The red haired Fuku Taicho looked up from his desk where he had been doodling on paperwork. "Rukia… You know I'm not a quitter…"

"Are you going to start now?!"

"No. I just don't see what we can do. With you it was different. It was Ichigo that figured out a way. This time we don't have an Ichigo to help us."

"Well I can't just sit back and watch him die Renji!"

"You think this is easy for me Rukia?! Of course it's not. It's taking a toll on everyone that knew Ichigo. Every one feels betrayed and lied to. But there isn't one part of me that doesn't feel like saving the guy. It's just… no matter how you look at it, there is only one person who could save him now, and even that person is hopeless to ask."

Rukia didn't inquire who Renji was talking about. She had a fairly good idea who the red head was talking about. And although she didn't agree with it, she knew he was right.

"But… we can still try right? We can always keep trying until the very end can't we?!"

Renji looked at her sadly. "Rukia-."

"Renji." The two looked at the doorway, watching cautiously as Byakuya walked in. "The traitor has made a last request. He would like to speak with you, Renji. You should go see him at once." The dark haired man left as suddenly as he had come, leaving Rukia wide mouthed. "Why… why does he want to see you?!"

The red head shrugged, getting to his feet. "I dunno, but I'll find out wants going on and tell you later. For now… try not to do anything that will get you into trouble."

The short girl snorted. "You don't need to tell me that, ahou. Just… get moving will you! I want to hear about this as soon as possible!"

Renji nodded, walking out of the room quickly. Rukia let her eyes fall to the ground as he left. "…Ichigo…"

---------------------------

Renji felt a weird sensation come over him as he approached the Senzakyuu. He had not set foot near the place in over a year, since Rukia had been held there. The fact that he had been asked directly to come and speak with the one it help prisoner was just a little unnerving. What did Ichigo want to talk to him about?

The guards stopped him at the door. "Fuku Taicho Abarai Renji. We heard you were coming. You have exactly ten minutes alone in which to talk to the prisoner, as requested." They moved aside to let him pass. Renji nodded lightly, walking by them and into the dark tower. He squinted, the difference between the light in the room and the light outside blinding him for a second or two. He looked around the room, spotting Ichigo curled up in one of the darkest corners of the room. "Ichigo…" The teenager looked up, and Renji caught a glimpse of a small smile on the man's face. "Renji… thanks for coming."

The red haired man shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. It's not like I would ignore your last request." He studied Ichigo carefully. "Why… am I your last request Ichigo?"

The orange haired Shinigami looked down at his hands. "I… have some things I need to come clean with Renji."

The Fuku Taicho shook his head quickly. "No, Ichigo don't. You aren't saying this. You aren't giving up like this! We haven't given up on you yet, don't you dare give us a reason to!"

Ichigo raised his hand, grabbing Renji's softly. "Please Ren. Please? I need to say this."

Renji bit his lip uncomfortably. "If… you must." He sat down next to the teen, wrapping his arms around his knees like Ichigo head them. The shinigami representative looked blankly across the black lit room. There was a moment of silence before he finally spoke.

"I don't know if Rukia told you this, but after you and Byakuya came to take her back to Soul Society, I went into training with Urahara-san. Since Byakuya took away Rukia's Shinigami powers, I couldn't become one anymore. However, Zangetsu informed me that I had my own. Of course, that wasn't until the second part of the training. In the first part, I had to fight that Ururu girl and gain strength as a soul. Damn that girl can hit hard." Renji chuckled lightly at this. "The second part was really what could have killed me or not. Tessai cut my soul chain to my body, and they dropped me in a hole, binding my arms. Gave me a stupid test of trying to climb up the wall without using my hands. That was impossible, as I am sure you realize. I had a choice. Become a Shinigami, or become a Hollow. If I became I hollow, they would kill me right then and there, and I certainly did not want to die." He looked at Renji, a hint of sadness in his dark eyes. "Do you know how painful it is for your soul chain to eat its self? You can barely move. 73 hours of horrible torture, just to become a hollow? Not likely. When the chain finished, I thought I was a goner. Everything hurt. A mask was pouring out of every hole on my face, and I couldn't stop it. I found myself suddenly in an upside down world, Zangetsu staring at me. As the world, which I later found out is my inner world, started to deteriorate, it was then Zangetsu informed me that I had my own Shinigami powers." The teen sighed heavily. "I got them back… but at a price."

Renji watched Ichigo carefully. "…Ichigo?"

The orange haired boy laughed dryly. "It wasn't until I fought Kenpachi and Byakuya that I realized I was a hollow. Or at least, part hollow. Urahara wasn't even sure it would work. I was just some… experiment." He fisted his hakama pants tightly. "There are others like me, and they helped me control my hollow as best as I can. But some days… I just feel like I am one of them, you know? I mean… what's the difference between me and the Arrankar really? Their hollow side is just more dominating then their Shinigami side. Mine is the opposite." Ichigo looked cautiously at Renji. "Do you think… I am like them Renji? Because if I am… I will accept that as a reason for my execution. Never will I be sorry for who I chose to be with, but maybe, if you can see me as the enemy… maybe the others will too, and-."

The punch came rather suddenly, and it wasn't until the teen touched his burning face that he registered the red head had hit him. "Renji, what-?"

"Don't you EVER say that again you bastard! You are NOT them! You are _not_ a hollow!" Growling he grabbed Ichigo roughly by the neck of his black Kimono. "It is not your fault. You did what you thought was right to save Rukia. What you are now is Ichigo and there is nothing you can do to change that. You shouldn't try to find forgiveness for it, because there is nothing to forgive." He shook the boy lightly. "You have become one of my best friends… there is no way I could _ever_ see you as a hollow, you understand me?!"

Ichigo looked down. "Yes…" Renji dropped him standing up and brushing himself off. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Because if it is you really made a stupid mistake wasting your last wish like that." The teen shook his head. "Could you… could you tell my family I'm sorry?"

Renji looked a little taken back. "What?"

"Sorry that I can't protect them any more? And maybe… could you check up on them every now and then?"

"Ichigo, you aren't-."

"Please Renji?"

"I…" He closed his mouth, staring at the pleading teen for a moment, before sighing. "I can't tell your family what is happening to you. Soul Societies laws state Shinigami can't tell humans about us."

Ichigo looked crushed, sinking more into a slouch. "But," He looked up as Renji started to speak again. "I did tell Urahara. That man will figure something out. He always does. And… since you asked me, I will look after your family, IF I HAVE TO."

Ichigo mumbled a thank you, still not looking up. Renji clicked his tongue, hating to see the boy looking so pathetic. "He came by your house you know."

At this, Ichigo's head shot up. "What?"

Renji looked off to the side. "I got pretty pissed at him for saying he didn't give a shit that you were up for execution. Threatened to kill him if he didn't come to save you." He looked down at Ichigo. "He didn't make any acknowledgement. Do you think he will come?"

Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it again like fish. "I… don't know. Probably… no. He wouldn't." He looked back to the floor again. "He wouldn't waste his time and risk his life for me."

Renji raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said he looked out for the things he owns."

If Ichigo was blushing, it would be impossible to tell within that dark room. But Renji heard the teen snort. "Lame joke… you bastard."

There came a knock at the door, and Renji covered his eyes as it swung open and the guards walked in. "Abarai-san, his ten minutes is up."

Renji looked down at Ichigo sorrowfully. The teen didn't look up, but grabbed onto the Shinigami's hakama. "…thank you, Renji."

The red head nodded. "Ah… no problem, Ichi." Ichigo slowly let go of the Fukutaicho, who was directed out of the room. Before leaving the room entirely, he heard Ichigo speak.

"Gomennasai, Renji."

He turned to asked what for, but the door shut closed before he could udder a word. Renji felt helpless all over again. He would not get to see the teen again, not until his execution. And even then, he would never get to speak to him again. He gritted his teeth as he walked away. "Grimmjow, if there was anything you ever were useful for… you better fuckin' save him."

---------------------------

"_His execution is in 5 days. If he dies, I __**will**__ kill you painfully and slowly. That's a promise, bastard."_

That's what had been said to the Sexta Espada over four days ago. Grimmjow growled at the thought. Like he was going to listen to some weak Shinigami! Udder bullshit.

Grimmjow was again pacing his room. Ichigo was going to die in less the 24 hours, and Grimmjow didn't care. No, that's right… he didn't. Ichigo was only a fuck toy to him, a way of sexual release right? Right! Damn fucking right!! And if the stupid brat had to go and get himself fucking locked up and sentenced to death, that was his own entire god damn fault, not Grimmjow's. Sure, _now_ the Espada had to go find a new fuck toy, but there was tons out there… weren't there?

"None as interesting, I'll say that. Or someone with as nice legs… Ichi did have fine legs." The Arrankar shook his head angrily. "FUCK! If I want someone with nice legs, I will go find a fucking WOMAN!" But women bitch too much. More then Ichigo ever did. And Ichigo was also a good sparring partner. There weren't many that could take a beating and still stand so cocky. That's what the teal haired man liked the most about him. That cockiness… and those eyes. "And his legs." He reminded himself.

He shook his head again. "I am thinkin' too much into this. That fucking red haired Shinigami has got me thinkin' all these things and its PISSING ME OFF." He sat down angrily, gripping the arms of the chair.

What did he really think of the berry? Did he want to answer that question? He wasn't afraid of it or anything, Grimmjow Jaggarjaques wasn't afraid of anything! Maybe he just didn't want to face the facts that he had grown accustomed to the brats face. That face he saw every morning as he woke. Or maybe it was the touch that the kid gave him to assure they were still on friendly terms. Maybe it was the way he finally started smiling around the Espada, or maybe it was the fact Grimmjow was finally starting to smile around him too. Not his classic 'I'm gunna kill ya, you fucker' grin. A genuine smile.

"Fuck…" He hated it when things dawned on him. He got up grudgingly, walking to the door and opening it. He headed down the corridor, not exactly knowing where to start looking for the bastard.

"Anything the matter, Grimmjow? You seem distressed."

Ah, there would be said bastard now. The Sexta Espada turned, looking back at the dark eyed person. He took a breath, and went for it.

"Aizen… sama. What are yer thoughts on that human… Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Aizen Sousuke smiled knowingly. "Grimmjow, I've been waiting for you to ask me that."

---­­­------------------------

It was an early execution. Much earlier then Rukia's was. Ichigo figured they just really despised him that much they didn't want him around all that long. He was pushed out of the tower at what he guessed was noon. He had always wondered what prisoners who had the death penalty felt when they were being escorted to their execution. Was it really as horrible as the stories?

In truth, it was. Everything comes crashing down on you and you begin thinking of all the things you never got to do in life. All the sins you had committed and everything horrible you ever thought. For some reason, not matter how you tried, you could never see the bright side of things. This was probably because you were headed off to your demise. Everything that had ever happened to Ichigo in his life suddenly flashed before him, like so many people said it would. He remembered his mother dying. He remembered becoming friends with Chado, and making that promise. He remembered becoming a Shinigami for the first time. He remembered killing Inoue's brother. He remembered fighting that Menos and having Ishida save him. He remembered nearly getting killed by Kuchiki Byakuya. He remembered becoming a hollow, and everything that had happened in Soul Society when he saved Rukia. But the things the stood out the most were what happed after Soul Society.

He remembered the training with the Vizard, and almost becoming a full hollow. He remembered fighting with his hollow, and finally taking control. He remembered fighting Grimmjow for the first time. And everything after that just came so fast. Their first kiss and the fighting that followed. The first time they had sex and the fighting that followed that as well. He remembered every single detail of his life in just a few short moments, and suddenly, He really didn't _feel_ like dying today.

_-'But there is little we can do about that now, isn't there, Ouja.'-_

Ichigo was surprised that he felt a wave of relief sweep over him. _'Hollow…'_ the creature snickered somewhere in the back of his mind. _–"Ohisashiburi da ne… aibou. Thought you have forgotten about little old me."-_ The teen snorted. _'How could I forget about you, hollow? You are my constant reminder of how much I suck. Speaking of which, have you come to gloat?'_ Ichigo waited for the twisted laughter to start, but instead, he heard a sigh. _–"Ouja, I really don't want to die. I hate you for giving up so easily. I could have defeated them so easily if you had given me the chance!"-_ The orange haired teen tightened his fists. _'And when would I have had time for that? I was bound in reiatsu binding restraints most of the time. Even if I had found an opening, where could we have run to? There is only so far we can go before getting captured again. And it's not like… I chose to give up. There is just nothing left.'_ He heard his hollow snort. _–"Right, and that's why you thought you could blame your execution on the fact you are a Vizard. You really are pathetic aibou. Do you honestly love that Espada this much? To give your life- OUR life- up for him? Do I not get a say in this?!"-_ Ichigo shook his head. _'You wouldn't understand hollow. You don't know him like I do. And besides, I thought you didn't like him?'_ He heard the tri-vocal voice cackling, and found himself smiling at the sound. _–"Never said that did I? Hell, he's a nice prick. Fucking awesome sparring partner, unlike you, and I love his way with words. Plus, when he's around, it never rains in here."-_

Ichigo smiled at this. For some reason, hearing his hollow approve of his lover made him a little happy. _'Thanks… I guess.'_ The white being snorted once again. _–"If you really wanted to thank me, you wouldn't let us die."-_

---------------------------

Every one was assembled when he reached the Soukyoku. Ichigo was surprised they were letting regular Shinigami watch as well. He scanned the crowd for Renji or Rukia, but when he saw neither of them, he frowned. He guessed they were running late. If they fucking missed his execution, he'd come back to haunt them.

He was pushed to his knees atop of a pedestal overlooking the crowd. Looking around, he noted there was nothing other then a few guards, two poles on either side of him and Yamamoto standing below him a few meters back. How exactly was this going down?

Genryuusai knocked his staff against the ground, and a path opened through the crowd. A handful of Shinigami walked through, carrying something that looked rather heavy. When they stopped next to the Sotaicho, Ichigo recognized the object to be Zangetsu.

Yamamoto looked up at the teen. "Your manner of execution has been decided, Kurosaki Ichigo. Jiga Oujou kara Subeta." Ichigo's eyes widened at the name. "What… do you mean by that?!" The old man took Zangetsu by the hilt and with some effort, picked it up and stuck it into the ground in front of the boy. "Jiga Oujou kara Subeta was the execution technique used before the Soukyoku. It is a method in which the prisoner's Zanpakutou is forcefully wielded and thrust into the heart of its owner. It is the Shinigami way of Hara-kiri."

Ichigo felt something inside him snap. "You want me… to kill myself?" The Sotaicho grunted. "No. Your Zanpakutou will kill you. You will not be doing anything. Chain him." The two guards on either side of him grabbed his arms, unlocking him from the cuffs, only to chain them on either side of him to the poles. He tugged on his restraints, aggravated. "You bastards… Zangetsu would never cut me down!" Genryuusai sighed. "It has no choice, just like you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Its under force."

Ichigo looked out into the crowd, noticing Renji and Rukia running towards him. He swore softly. He was glad they were there. It meant he wasn't dying alone. _–"Did you forget about me already, Ouja? You're never going to die alone…"-_

Renji's eyes widened when he stopped in front of the pedestal. _'Why… of all the techniques they could have chosen. Why this one? It's for prisoners with normal Zanpakutou. Zangetsu is always in Shikai form. If that thing goes through him…'_ He cringed. He didn't want to see this. He looked down at Rukia, who was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't want her to see this. They shouldn't have to watch such a cruel act. But Ichigo was their friend. And to not come to his execution is unforgivable. _'To not try and stop it is unforgivable.'_ He noticed the extra guards around and clicked his tongue. _'A firing squad? So if they miss or is doesn't kill him right away, they are just going to fire Kido at him?! This is why they shouldn't use this technique. Zangetsu can only be launched at him once. If they miss (God I hope they miss…) they are going to fucking shoot him?!'_

Yamamoto turned towards the crowd of Shinigami. "It is time to begin the ceremony." Placing a hand over the large Zanpakutou, he released a large amount of reiatsu, while chanting. Zangetsu glowed red, shaking and suddenly rising from the ground. It turned, blade end pointed at it's owner. Yamamoto turned back to the teen. "Any last words you would like to say before we finish this?"

Ichigo looked down, glaring angrily at the commander. "Other then 'I fucking hate you'? Yeah, there is something I would like to say." He looked down at Renji and Rukia. "I'm… Gomennasai, you two. Rukia, your drawing skills might suck just as much as Inoue's cooking, but you are a damn good Shinigami. Don't forget it. Try working on that brother of yours; see if you can get that proverbial stick out of his ass." The short girl nodded slowly, tears forming in her dark eyes. He looked at Renji. "Ren…ji. Don't you dare forget that promise you made me. Watch out for my family… Inoue, Ishida, Chado and the others. And Rukia, of course. Keep up your training. Even if I am dead, I will still be able to beat your ass. Doesn't mean you should give up. And… don't get any more tattoos. Although, I don't think your face could get any uglier." The red head smiled forcefully. "Bastard…" Ichigo smiled back, dropping it as soon as he looked back at the Sotaicho. "Now… Do you really think I am going down without a fight?" His reiatsu soared dramatically, the chains binding him creaking with disapproval. His mask slowly started to appear, regardless of the reiatsu binds that held onto him tightly. _'Thanks for your help… aibou.'_ The hollow snickered. _–'I already said I would help you if it meant living, didn't I?'-_

Yamamoto frowned. "Brat! He has turned himself into one of them! Let us finish this now, and rid our selves of one more hollow in the world! Jiga Oujou kara Subeta, houmen!" Zangetsu hummed, shaking before flying back over the crowd. Ichigo cringed. _'Taking a run at it, are yeah? Fucking Bastards…'_ Ichigo charged his reiatsu again, somewhere in the back of his mind hoping to deflect his Zanpakutou, if only to prolong his demise. But he knew it would not work. The little reiatsu he had left would do nothing. The only reason this technique would work against someone as powerful as he is because their reiatsu is sealed, giving them nothing to protect themselves with. He looked down at Renji and Rukia, who were looking up at him with said eyes. He sighed. "Gomena… Renji, Rukia…" He felt Zangetsu being released and shooting for him. Closing his eyes, he smiled. "…This fucking sucks."

---------------------------

It wasn't until he felt no pain that he wondered if he had really died. Maybe it was so instantaneous, like getting shot in the head, that you felt nothing. But when he heard sounds and still felt the restraints on his wrists, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Didn't know you were that much of a pussy, Ichi. Closing your eyes on death? Che, fucking Shinigami." Brown eyes looked up into blue ones, wondering if hell had frozen over.

"Grimm…jow."

"Nope, it's Santa Clause. Fucking twit." The Arrankar was facing him, arm stretched out and blocking the humming Zanpakutou. The humming stopped and Zangetsu clattered to the ground. Grimmjow looked Ichigo over, grinning. "Ooo… kinky set up they got here."

The teen blushed. "Re-retard! Look where we are! Now is _not_ the time for that!" Grimmjow turned, looking over the crowd of stunned Shinigami. "God… it's like a garbage dump. Look at all your friends Ichi… coming to watch you die." The orange haired shinigami looked at the ground. "It's not like they… could do anything…" The Espada only rolled his eyes.

Yamamoto pointed his finger at the two. "The execution failed! Kido firing squad… fire at will!" A group of ten Shinigami began rattling off Hado spells as blue and red orbs formed and shot their way at the pair on the pedestal.

"Che." The Arrankar's hand shot out, a red glow forming. "Cero." A large blast of energy pounded the group, sending things flying and undoubtedly killing a few. Ichigo frowned. "Can't you do this _without_ killing people?!" Grimmjow snorted. "Fuck, I came here to grab yeah and that's it. Who said I was going to fucking listen to you?!" He grabbed the chains that bound the teen to the poles and yanked, ripping them from the hard steel. Throwing the teen over his shoulder and grabbing Zangetsu, he jumped into the sky, grinning down at the crowd. Directing his attention to one person in particular, however. A garganta opened up behind him as he began to speak.

"Love you stay and battle this shit out red, but I'm on a tight dead line. I hope you realize that if I take him with me, it will be the same as if he had died. You won't see him."

Renji growled. "If you hurt him, I swear on my life Grimmjow-."

"Yeah yeah I know, you'll kill me. S'not my fault the berry likes it rough."

"_GRIMMJOW!!_" The teal haired Espada could feel the heat coming off the teen's face, and he jostled the orange haired male around on his shoulder. "Calm down, you woman. Fucking bitchy person who flips a shit over nothing big." He turned, heading into the rip in the sky. Ichigo looked down at the crowd, many who were grabbing their Zanpakutous and trying to follow after the pair. He caught Renji's eyes and sighed, smiling softly. Renji watched as the two disappeared, gaze slowly falling down upon the Sotaicho, who at the moment looked pretty pissed. "Taicho! Fukutaicho! Why didn't you engage in battle?! Who knows what that traitor will tell Aizen! Captains, when you have this mess cleaned up, I expect you and your Fukutaicho in my office PRONTO. Do I make my self clear?!"

Renji grumbled, looking back at the sky. "I hope… you're happy Ichigo…"

---------------------------

Ichigo kicked and pounded on Grimmjow as they made their way through the emptiness of the garganta. The Espada growled. "Stop that, you're acting like a brat, brat!"

Ichigo grunted. "Then let me down! I don't _need_ to be carried! OW! You fucking pinched me? Who's acting like the brat now?!"

Grimmjow didn't reply, and the garganta tunnel soon opened up, spitting them out in a blinding white room. The teal haired hollow dropped the teen on a red couch, laying Zangetsu down next to it. He knelt in front of the Shinigami, grabbing one hand to remove the chains. Ichigo watched him, shifting uncomfortably in the awkward silence. Finally, he cleared his voice and spoke.

"What… why did you… save me? Was it because Renji asked you to?" Grimmjow didn't look up, but frowned. "Course not. I don't listen to Shinigami telling me what to do. I saved you because _I_ wanted to." He dropped one length of chain on the ground and started on the other. "Why did I want to save you…? I dunno. It would be really fucking boring without you around. That's my only reasonable explanation." He flicked his eyes up at the teen. "You realize you're in Hueco Mundo right now, don't you? You know what's going to become of you… right?" Ichigo shook his head slowly. Grimmjow grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up, staring him down in the eyes. "I got permission by the All Mighty Aizen God himself to go and rescue you. I'll admit I was surprised the bastard agreed to let me go, but we ended up making a deal." Ichigo swallowed. "A… deal?" The Sexta Espada nodded. "I am allowed to rescue you and bring you back to Hueco Mundo to stay on one condition. You must become an Arrankar."

Brown eye's widened suddenly. "An… Arrankar…? Why?" Grimmjow shrugged. "It's Aizen. Who knows what kind of plot he has for you. You'd be my Fracción-."

"Your what?"

"Fracción. I was just about to explain what that meant, dumb ass, so don't interrupt me. Fracción directly serve the Espada they are assigned to. They take orders from them and generally stay away from going to the real world to fight. Aizen will give you this rank for that reason. Unless it becomes necessary, you will not need to fight against the Shinigami."

Ichigo didn't know whether to be happy or worried about that news. He did know one thing though. "Why did he agree to all of this? Does he trust me or something?" The teal haired man snorted. "Course not. He doesn't trust anybody. He just 'wants the Espada to be happy. Happy Espada mean working Espada.' Or something like that." An arm hooked around the teen's slim waist, pulling him close.

"I'm glad you didn't die…"

Ichigo hesitantly put his arms around the Espada. "Thank… thank you, Grimmjow." He heard a high pitched laugh in one of the far corners of his mind. _'Glad you're happy.'_ He watched as Grimmjow examined the chains.

"We could put these to good use right now…" Ichigo frowned. "I almost _died_ Grimmjow, and you want to fuck me?"

"Well yeah, like you just said, you almost died. Meaning we should have sex more often, just incase."

"…He was right, you are a prick."

"Say what?!"

"A nice prick…"

"That ain't much better, _berry head_."

Ichigo smiled. Renji's voice played in his ear, asking him the question he had been wondering for quite some time. _'Are you happy with him… Ichigo?'_ The orange haired teen leaned in, capturing the Sexta Espada's grinning lips.

"I think I am…"

-_Fin_

 Longest… thing, I have ever done. ONE SHOT MY ASS!

Vocabulary (in order that is written):

Kisama- You!! (Like a forced/yelled 'you'. Rukia use's this a lot in the anime.)

Uso- Lie, liar.

Bakemono- Monster

Teme- You… (Said in a threatening way. Teme is usually for males, as Kisama is usually used for girls, but Rukia uses Kisama with males.)

Sumimasen- excuse me/sorry. In this context, they are saying, 'excuse us'

Senzakyuu- that large white tower Rukia was placed in. Remember?

Gomena- short form of Gomennasai. Boys usually say Gomena, while girls say Gomene. Both mean sorry.

Garganta- time rip. What the Arrankar use to get to and from Hueco Mundo

Shouten- shop

Shunpo- flash step

Gomennasai- sorry/very sorry.

Ouja- king

Ohisashiburi da ne, aibou- long time no see, partner

Jiga Oujou kara Subeta- Death by own sword (please correct me if I am wrong)

Hara-kiri- "Harry Carrie" Seppuku suicide. (In short…)

Houmen- release


End file.
